Harry Potter : Forgiving
by Potter says
Summary: This is a sarcastic take on forgiveness and the events in this story take place just after the final battle at Hogwarts. Please read the author note at the start of the story to know more.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Forgiving

Author's Note: I got this idea while I was reading the bio of willyolioleo. He writes about Forgiveness of many characters under the title "Forgiveness for Every One! Yay!" This is my first foray into writing. It is sarcastic take on forgiveness and the events take place just after the final battle at Hogwarts. There will be parody of almost all the characters. If you are not into that kind of stories and think it is unreasonable as the moments just after the battle are emotional, please don't read any further. This is an implied H/Hr. May even end H/Hr. Don't like it, don't read it. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the characters belong to JKRowling and the publishers of the Harry Potter books.

* * *

The war is over. Voldemort is dead. Harry Potter did it as foretold by the Prophecy. Er… not exactly like it said ("at the hand of the other") but just by the unending, unwavering luck which has been the most faithful companion of him since his birth. Oh, but who cares? After all Voldemort is dead.

Everyone was in the Great Hall celebrating, mourning, sharing hugs, reuniting with their families. Harry and Hermione were sitting near the platform where the Head table used to occupy, so as to not disturb the Weasleys from their family moment.

Harry Potter was sad yet relieved that it's finally over and there would be no surprises, no need to see that snake-faced fellow again and his life can finally be normal. Oh, but how wrong he was, for just at that moment there was a noise like someone was laughing and suddenly he found that snake face again in front of him.

Harry was shocked but he could see that there was something odd with the body of the snake-faced man. He finally noted that it was transparent, just like the ghosts in the castle.

Someone in the crowd yelled "But…but…you are dead"

"Of course I am dead silly boy. Can't you see I am a ghost?"

"But…but… **she** said you can't come back as a ghost as your soul is so very much broken," one of the Gryffindor's fourth year girls said.

"Ah! Yes, but you see my dear I finally told them that I felt remorse for all things I have done and the people there combined my all parts of soul to make it complete. This, combined with the fact that I was afraid of death paved the way for me to become a ghost."

While everyone was shocked and are watching the proceedings with expressions ranging from fear, amazement to curiosity one of the empty portraits in the Great Hall is graced with the presence of Albus Percivial Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, called by many as the greatest, wisest and most caring wizard of all-time.

"_Oh, how I fooled everyone," thought Dumbledore with a mental chuckle while popping a Lemon Drop. "Thank Merlin I made sure the boy was a __doofus otherwise with all the manipulations, planning__ and the many mistakes I made during their implementation would have been discovered. Well, that and I made sure he befriended the nitwit of the highest order and was able to manipulate Granger's respect for authority figures." _

"And they believed you?" asked Hermione with more than a little surprise and anger.

"Yes" replied Tom looking quite happy.

"Couldn't they detect that you are lying?" looking queasy at that sight of a cheerful Tom as it was really revolting.

Voldemort laughed, "Of course they could. But you see the people who were in-charge of my case were more like **her** and Dumbledore. They are all about giving innumerable chances to everyone (irrespective of whether they deserve it or not) and they are quite idiotic as they believe every sob story people give. They don't care if the person really changes or not. They don't care how their decision to give more chances would affect the others."

"That's outrageous!" cried Hermione.

"It's nothing more than what your dear headmaster has been doing all his life. I don't see any one questioning him," observed Tom.

Hermione appeared to back-off at this reasoning or maybe it was due to the calming hand of Harry on her shoulder.

"**She** said you were beyond redemption," another girl in the crowd reasoned.

"But those people didn't think so," countered Tom.

Getting over his shock and resigned to the fact that he has deal with this situation Harry finally mouthed his own doubt "I just dispatched you. How did you convince them that you felt remorse in just a matter of hours?"

"Ah! Dear boy, but you know that time has no meaning where I was stranded. After all you were there with dear old Albus," reminded Tom pointing towards Dumbledore's portrait.

Harry and everyone now turned their heads to see Dumbledore smiling in a grandfatherly way.

"How come you chose this kind of life? You never liked the idea of just floating around without a body," asked Harry.

"I changed my mind. If I couldn't rule the world then I thought I could live by scaring some of the kids who come to Hogwarts," said Tom looking very cheerful.

"You ARE ugly," observed Hermione.

"Thanks."

"Go on then, try and scare someone and stop bothering me," growled Harry.

"Of course, Harry Potter. But, there is a problem you see,"

"What is that? Why are you even telling me all this? Can't you just leave me alone," said Harry clearly irritated.

"You see, they said I could remain as a ghost only if you forgive me," replied Tom.

Harry was momentarily stunned into silence and then burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard and didn't seem to stop anytime soon. It looked like some hexed him with high powered cheering charm combined with a tickling hex.

It was long time before Harry seemed to stop and get some words out of his mouth like "You….Me…Forgi…." which set him off again.

Finally Hermione decided it was enough and she hit him with _Aguamenti_.

Now a thoroughly soaked and out of his laughing spree Harry turned to Tom and asked "Why in the world should I forgive you Tom? Did you really think I would, given how you ruined mine and many other people's lives?"

Riddle just looked ahead and before he could reply the greatest, wisest and most caring wizard said "Harry my boy! But you will forgive him," with twinkling eyes

"What? How can you say that? I will never forgive him. If you think that I…you know nothing…the things I had to face all these years because of him," fumed Harry

"I know more than you think for I have watched you more closely than you think," intoned Dumbledore

"You sitting their…in that portrait…you think I give a shit what you think and what you have to say."

"Of course you do Harry."

"No I don't and I won't forgive him."

"Yes you would. It is after all for the Greater Good."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, and I can do this without getting affected much as I am merely a painting. But, you will be troubled, irritated as this goes on," said Dumbledore smiling smugly.

"You should at least listen to what Tom has to say for his deeds," added Dumbledore.

"Fine. Anyway you are going to brain-wash me into doing whatever you want me to do as you have done many times. I might as well get this over with," sighed Harry.

"Most agreeable of you Harry," cheered Dumbledore "I think you should start talking Tom"

"Well, tell me Potter if I didn't do any one the bad things would you and your friends would have reached these great heights as saviours of the wizarding world?"

"So? That's very silly excuse isn't it? You killed my Mum and Dad and tried to kill me many times starting with when I was a baby."

"It's not my fault Albus did not apprehend Severus and erase his memory of listening to the Prophecy. Everyone wants to protect themselves when there is danger," reasoned Voldemort.

Turning to Dumbledore Harry asked "Why didn't you?"

"Aside from the fact that it was for the Greater Good, Alas my boy you are not old enough to hear the truth."

"Come on! I am 17 for Merlin's sake!"

"Not much when compared to my age and I care too much for you to burden you with the truth," said Dumbledore with a heavy sigh.

"I should have known you would say that considering the many things you have kept from me before."

"You are learning my dear boy. That's the thing you should understand and accept. You never have and never will get the truth from me. I would of course give you some obscure hints and let you figure it out at your own risk. It is very amusing," said Albus with a chuckle.

"And yet with a twisted reasoning I seem to wonder how I could be angry with you anymore."

"That is what your inner power Harry which Tom here was never able to understand. The power of love," said the greatest, wisest and most caring wizard of all-time.

A thoroughly confused Harry questioned "What? You mean my twisted reasoning is also love?"

"Of course Harry everything I want to be is love."

"Okay. That seems to make no sense."

"I told you many times mate. He is barking all right," said Ron Weasley speaking for the first time.

Ron didn't say anything until now because his brain couldn't understand all these theories about broken souls. And the concepts like redemption, forgiveness were really foreign to him. As he gave up listening to all the discussion, his entire focus automatically shifted towards Dumbledore in the portrait as he seemed to eat many of those lemon drops but the bowl which held them never seemed to get empty. This surprised him and he started dreaming about never ending supply of all the sweets, chocolate-frogs and any other food.

He thought maybe there is a spell which makes it possible and he would learn it as soon as possible. The thought of learning something suddenly broke him out of his funk as his laziness started to take over. Then with a flash of brilliance he thought that he can always make Hermione learn the spell and do it for him. This again set his brain (or was it the stomach?) on a fantastic journey of mounds of food, rivers flowing with pumpkin juice as such.

But you see, all those dreams created a problem again. They made him hungry which again brought him back to the land of the living and he heard Harry saying whatever that Dumbledore said isn't making sense. This he understood (well somewhat!) and seeing all the attention is now on Harry made him jealous. Determined to make his presence known he finally opened his mouth to say something.

"Merlin's beard! This is never going to end," muttered Harry "just tell me what do you want me to do Professor"

"You should forgive him Harry after all it is for the Greater Good," replied the headmaster.

"But, why? It is not like anything bad will happen if I don't forgive him"

"Magic is a mysterious thing Harry, anything is possible and it is for the Greater Good as I said."

"How is it for the Greater Good?" asked Harry thoroughly irritated by now.

"As I said Harry sometimes it is better not to know and I care too much to burden you," said the grandfatherly wizard.

"But he doesn't deserve it," argued Harry

Stroking his beard and popping a lemon drop Dumbledore said "It doesn't matter whether they deserve it or not my dear boy. It is all about your ability to forgive others."

"That's so convoluted. Just because you have a good heart and can forgive people for their wrong doings doesn't mean you have to forgive everyone. If you forgive everyone irrespective of whether they deserve it or not, it totally clashes with the concept of having a good heart and the gravity of the forgiveness. It just diminishes the value of forgiveness," reasoned Hermione.

"You are quite young understand my reasoning Miss Granger."

"You just want everyone to dance to your tune," interjected Hermione scathingly.

'I don' think I can take this anymore' thought Harry. With that he addressed Dumbledore "Fine. Just bloody fine. You want me to forgive him because it is-"

"For the Great Good," added the greatest, wisest and most caring wizard of all-time with twinkling eyes.

"Fine Tom. I will forgive you on the condition that you will never bother me or my friends again. Is that clear?" asked Harry.

"Fine, Potter. I won't. I will have lot of firsties to scare-off," with that Voldemort left with a weeeee to get reacquainted with the castle.

With a tired sigh Harry dropped his head on Hermione's shoulder and muttered "Oh Merlin! I am so tired. I thought everything would be normal but it seems he can still make my life miserable even if it was for a short time"

"Oh Harry! It's over now and you can relax" said Hermione in a soothing voice running her fingers through his hair.

This particular action caused different reactions from different people.

For Harry it calmed and relaxed his nerves almost sending him into a peaceful slumber. With drooping eyes Harry mumbled "I doubt it," in reply to Hermione's words that it is over.

For Ginny it brought the famous Weasley temper to the surface and she thought 'That Granger bitch! Running hands through _my_ Harry's hair! How dare she?'

For Ron it naturally made him jealous and unfortunately this in turn made him hungrier. Thinking how to turn Hermione's attention towards him, he tried to remember something which could help him from the _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches. _As his brain worked through this conundrum, it consumed much of his energy which naturally made him hungrier than before. Abandoning the use of his brain Ron simply walked over to Harry and Hermione and tried to get her attention by placing his hand on her shoulder.

Well, it appears that the people in the Great Hall are doomed to witness the jealousy and hunger induced tirades of Ron Weasley sometime soon on this day for exactly when he was going to place a hand on Hermione there was scream of agony followed by whimpering of man.

* * *

More Author notes:

Read and Review. Tell me if there are any errors and grammatical mistakes. Well if any one likes this and wants to read more then I will update the remaining parts. I think everybody knows who **"She"** is. Take a guess who is the one that is screaming at the end. After all, there are many characters to be forgiven


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter: Forgiving

Author's Note: Well this chapter is all about everyone's favourite greasy git. Bashing of Snape and mentions of "literally" bashing him. And of course, the greatest, wisest and most caring wizard of all-time is always there for us.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the characters belong to JKRowling and the publishers of the Harry Potter books.

**Chapter 2**

The scream instantly woke Harry up and he looked at Hermione and gave her smile which said _"Told you this not going to end that easily."_

Hermione just let out a huff and looked around for the source of the scream but not finding any. As she looked around she noticed that indeed many of the occupants were wearing somewhat frightened looks and are also searching for the source.

And not surprisingly just an instant later there was another scream which was louder than the first one. This was followed by strange sound which the muggle-born students would describe as a cartoonish sound. After an instant, there was a man lying on the floor face-down and holding his arse with his hands. He looked to be in pain as he was making whimpering noises. His black robes were torn at different places and his hair was covering his face. But, you see, there is one distinguished feature of his hair which everyone observed and recognized: it was very greasy.

Naturally murmurs broke in the Great Hall "Is that Snape?"

"Of course, whom do you know with so much grease in his hair?" someone rightly pointed out.

"But he is dead, isn't he?" a frightened fourth year asked.

"Who knows. They said he fled when McGonagall duelled him, we don't know whether he is dead or fled like many other Death Eaters,"

"Didn't any one of you hear when Harry Potter said that Voldemort killed Snape at the end? He is dead," reminded one of the Hufflepuff's who might have followed the discussion that went at the final showdown.

"Then, how come he is here?"

"May be he became a ghost too,"

"Don't be thick. Look at his body, you can't see through him can you?" one of the Gryffindor's snapped.

"Yeah. But he doesn't seem solid either! He looks opaque but not like us," another one observed.

By this time the whimpering of Snape somewhat subsided and he was wriggling on the floor as though he wanted to turn on his side.

Finally turning to Harry, Hermione asked "Why do you think he is here? Do you think he is also here for forgiveness?"

As Harry was staring at Snape's form on the floor his thoughts drifted back to the memories he saw in Dumbledore's Pensieve. He told Voldemort that Snape loved his mother, but now Harry really had no idea whether Snape loved Lily Potter.

As he was brought out of his musings by Hermione's question, he once again thought about Snape. But this time his thoughts were about all those times Snape bullied him and others who were not Slytherin, the way he practically raped his mind in the so-called Occlumency lessons, all those times he insulted and took points away from him just because he looked like his father. Harry honestly didn't know what to feel about him or whether he could forgive Snape just because he supposedly loved his mother and ignore all the abuse he heaped not only on him but many countless other non-Slytherins all these years.

So, in response to Hermione's question Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

It looked like Snape finally turned on his side and some of the people got a look at his face. His face was drawn; he had black circles under his eyes and one of the eyes was swollen. Frankly, he looked like shit. But, the most astonishing thing was; for the first time he had no sneer on his face. He was mumbling something in a very low voice which no could hear.

Then with a groan he lifted himself to a standing position and looked about the Great Hall. Finding his goal, he trotted towards the head table (still with his hands on his arse). Though it looked like he was simply floating, he was groaning with every step he took and his face was contorted in pain.

Finally as he reached the place in front of Harry, he took a few calming breaths. Then he opened his mouth and said something but it was barely above a whisper and no one could hear what it was. After clearing his throat he spoke in a most pitiful voice saying "Potter...Potter please -" and stopped short and gasped as pain coursed through his body.

Saying that these words that came out of the mouth of one Severus Snape stupefied the occupants of the Great Hall would be an utterly understatement. Because, no one present there never, ever -not even in their dreams- thought that they would hear the words "Potter" and "Please" in the same sentence uttered by Snape.

As for Harry he almost laughed thinking that this is one of those crazy illusions – though this would be the craziest of all – conjured up by his brain. But at the same time he knew this is happening for real.

After a few moments Snape spoke again, but his sentences were all broken up and made no clear sense "Potter please. Please tell...Can't take any more...tell...please...Potter...took great risk coming here...please tell h-" and he stopped abruptly and screamed at the top of his voice "AHHHHH...MY ARSE..." as another mighty pain wave rippled through his body. And once again he collapsed face-down on the floor.

This latest scream brought some of the still shocked people out of their stupor.

For his part Harry was staring at the form of Snape with shock mingled with curiosity. After some time Harry told Snape "I can't understand a bit of what you are saying. Unless you can explain it clearly I can't help you, not that I am promising anything about it."

Pulling himself together Snape ground out "I can't take it any more Potter. Please..."

"What can't you take any more?" interrupted Harry

"The beatings...Oh god the beatings. The ice, the cricket bats and...and..Oh god the hot pokers. Please Potter, you must tell, I escaped in the hopes that you will tell. If you don't, Oh god...NO...You must...You must," wheezed out Snape.

"Some has been beating you?" asked Harry.

"Yes, yes. Please Potter you must tell her," pleaded Snape.

"Her? Who is she?" asked Harry. But this question was drowned by the cheering and clapping erupted with Snape's admission of being beaten to pulp.

As the claps and whistles continued for a long time they almost brought the roof down with all the noise.

Even Hermione who although looked furious and indignant that the people seemed to relish in Snape's suffering, she also had a small smile lurking on her lips.

Eventually the noise came down which gave a chance to Harry, who asked "But, what has your beating got to do with me. Even if I were inclined to do something about it how can I change the mind of someone who exists in the after-life? " As an afterthought he asked "Any way, who is this woman that is beating you?"

Before Snape could answer, the greatest, wisest and most caring wizard of all-time addressed Snape in a sympathetic tone "Severus my boy! You don't look very well, what has happened?" Then he changed his tone into a furious one as he said "Who is that heartless woman that beat you? I strongly feel that I should give a proper lecture to this woman on the importance of caring and forgiving (which are one of my most admirable qualities if say so myself) our fellow people."

At this unexpected interruption Snape's eyes swiveled towards the portrait of Dumbledore. Snape blinked twice as the head master's speech ended and then the people there got another shock of their lives as he burst out laughing.

It looked like it was causing him much pain, but Snape couldn't stop laughing for some mysterious reason and it appeared he is not going to stop any time soon.

Even though it was really surprising to see this rare event, this interruption caused much irritation to Harry as he just wanted to get this over with. "What? Why the hell are you laughing?" demanded Harry.

Snape just shook his head and pointed his finger towards Albus as he doubled over with laughter.

"Just, shut up and tell us what it is," snapped Harry angrily.

Taking a few moments to calm himself Snape finally said "At...At least I can still walk. But, Dumbledore he..." and the madness continued again.

This information naturally made everyone think that Dumbledore is also getting beaten up. It seemed the shocks would never end today.

It was Hermione who snapped out and asked in an astounded voice that "This woman who has been beating you, she is doing the same thing to Professor Dumbledore too?"

"No, no. Not j-" and the answer was cut short as fresh peals of laughter bubbled through Snape.

Naturally Albus Dumbledore a self-proclaimed leader of light who has an opinion on everything had to make his thoughts known to the world on this subject.

"No, of course not. There is no one who would want to inflict pain upon me as I have always strived for the Greater Good. There must be another reason which Severus was going to say before his amusement took over," he said in an all-knowing manner.

Then a strange look came upon his face and his eyes twinkled madly like they never did before. Before he could stop himself he said "Ooh...I should have known. I should have guessed it sooner. It must be my love Gellert. Ooh…I knew Gellert was strong and very passionate in our youth but didn't know he became such a sex-maniac to make me not walk. May be all the time apart has driven him to do crazy things. Oh, how I wish I could feel his hand on me again," heaving a great sigh with a lust filled and far-away look in his eyes.

These unexpected words of Dumbledore have scarred the lives of some of the imaginative and fainthearted students whose minds conjured up images with all wrinkly and dangly bits.

Unlike the students, for some unknown reason these words proved too much for Snape who was now on his knees and laughing so hard while alternating between pointing his fingers towards the head master's portrait and pounding his fists on the floor.

It was some time later that Snape was able to get his madness under control as he informed Dumbledore "You old fool, it's not because your lover is buggering you…It's, it's because they are dishing out the punishments without a break."

This information angered the Weasley matriarch immensely who shouted at the top her voice "WHAT? PEOPLE ARE BEATING THE GREAT DUMBLEDORE? THEY ARE MONSTERS TO DO THAT TO A GENTLE SOUL LIKE ALBUS AND-"

She was cut short by a shout of "SHUT UP" from Abeforth Dumbledore who continued, "Just shut up woman. This is the most jolly-good news I have heard since a long time. Someone is finally giving out what for to my dear brother. I would give all the Fire-Whiskey in my shop to watch those proceedings just for a few minutes" as he was grinning from ear to ear.

As Mrs. Weasley started to object to this, there was noise like a clap of thunder which silenced all the discussion. This was followed by a disembodied voice of a woman. "So, this is where you have escaped to when I turned my attention to other things" she said in a calm voice, "And you are laughing too" she observed.

The voice had an instant effect on Snape as his expression changed from amusement to one of terror, "No, no. Please, it was because of Dumbledore and I just hoped Harry Potter could help me. Please…"

There were only a hand full of people who had at least a vague idea that to whom this voice belonged. Harry was the only one who knew with certainty who she is as he had seen her and heard her voice just a few hours back.

"Mum?" Harry called out to the voice.

The invisible woman replied, "Yes, sweet heart it is I."

Hearing his mother's voice simply evaporated all the previous discussion about Snape and Dumbledore and the only thought he now had came out as he asked in child-like voice, "Can I see you too?"

The desperation and excitement was so clear in his voice which caused Hermione's eyes to shine brightly with tears as she squeezed his hand.

"Oh Harry I know how much you want to, but it's not possible now," replied Lily

"But why?" whined Harry.

"I am sorry my dear, but I can't tell you now. Don't worry though I will tell you when we are alone"

"Really, you will come back? Can I see you then" asked Harry.

With a laugh she assured, "Yes. I will and you can see me then."

"But how? I don't have the -" Harry caught himself before saying anything about the Resurrection Stone.

"I know you don't have it. Let me worry about the 'how', Okay."

"Yeah. Okay" answered a now thoroughly excited Harry.

"Let's get back to the matter of Snivellus, shall we?" asked Lily bringing everyone' attention back to Snape.

Realization hit Harry. In a surprised tone he asked "You are the one who has been beating Snape?"

"Yes and it seems it wasn't enough," said Lily.

"But, but he was your friend," argued Harry. Then in an angry voice he asked "Dad and Sirius are in it too?"

"Yes, he was but not since he betrayed my friendship by joining Death Eaters" said Lily in a furious tone, "And to the second question: No, they never raised a hand on him since his death. They even apologized to him for the way they treated him back in school"

"As they should" said Harry.

"Ah! The age old, James Potter vs. Severus Snape argument. You are right in thinking that your Dad and his friends should feel guilty for how they treated Snape. But, how can you be sure to pass judgment based on only one of their point of view. Leaving all that aside, you must understand the most important thing. Do you know what it is Harry? " asked Lily

"Er...No, what is it?"

"Your father and Snivellus became what they chose to. I wasn't because someone forced them to do that, it was their own conscious decision"

"But, Snape, he…he loved you," said Harry hesitating a bit.

"Oh God! If someone says that one more time I am going to hex them into oblivion" said Lily, exasperation clear in her voice.

As Harry was going to ask about their patronouses, he was cut-off by Lily, "Just because his Patrnous is same as mine doesn't mean he loves me. Tell me Harry, didn't you learn that Patrnous is a manifestation of our 'happy thoughts'. Just because his only happy thoughts involved me doesn't mean he loved me," said Lily, "Although I don't think he will have happy thoughts about me anymore" with a clear smirk in her voice.

"Now, now Lily. I would have never thought a gentle soul like you could behave in such a manner. You must learn to forgiven others lest you shall become dark" said Dumbledore in a grave tone.

"Shut it, you old fool. This is all because of you. May be I should give James and Sirius more ideas on your punishment" snapped Lily.

"And you, Snivellus" said Lily "how dare you to show your face to my son and ask for help after all the abuse you subjected to him"

"Please, please…I couldn't take the punishments anymore. I just thought you would listen to him. Please…don't punish me" whimpered Snape.

Before Lily could respond, Harry asked "What do you mean it's all Dumbledore's fault? He is the greatest, wisest and most caring wizard of all-time"

"Greatest fucking wizard, my arse" hissed Lily, "He is the biggest hypocrite ever. On one hand he says he is against the prejudice yet he did nothing to encourage students to fight against the prejudice. And he did nothing about the pathetic teaching of Snape in addition to his bullying of students. Ask him Harry, ask him why he did nothing about it and I am sure you we will get another one of his twisted philosophies"

"Well, go on, answer the question," said Harry looking at Dumbledore.

"Alas, my boy apart from the reason that it was for the Greater Good there are all sorts of lessons in life ... horrible teachers like Snape are one of them!" said the twinkling eyed wizard.

An indignant Hermione said "How can you justify that? Even in the muggle world it's a serious issue. My parents never tolerated bullying and -".

She was cut shot as the youngest Weasley decided to make her presence known "Oh, just shut up about your parents Hermione and don't start acting like they are important" snapped Ginny, "they hardly ever had a single sentence in all the books"

"Hey! Don't talk to Hermione like that" snapped Harry

"Oh Harry! You shouldn't be angry at me, you should feel light-hearted and unbelievably cheerful if I insult your best friend" Ginny said as she batted her eyes at Harry "remember the Sixth book"

This evidently shut up Harry who was now very embarrassed.

"Where does all this is coming from Ms. Granger, you never once complained about these issues when you were in school. You have no right to question me," pointed out Dumbledore.

"Yes Hermione why didn't you complain or for that matter why didn't you complain Harry?" asked Lily

As both of them looked embarrassed at this accusation, Lily said "Yes, yes I know you didn't want to draw more attention. But, for doing the right thing nothing should hinder you from it. As such you both have screwed up royally."

"I am not asking others as they always have been just like sheep. No matter, no matter you weren't there for the first ten years of Snivellus's teaching career. The blame for the most part falls on your other teachers, head master and Snivellus himself and as such he must reap what he has sown" continued Lily.

"But he spied for the Order at great risk to his life" asked Harry

"You are imagining too much about his spying Harry. Snivellus the spy is a joke. Where were his spying skills when Amelia Bones who was then the Director of DMLE was assassinated? If it's not for the fact that Tom was an idiot and believed Snape even though he acted in way that is exactly opposite of a spy -"

"Hey! it's not my fault that Dumbledore is a sanctimonious bastard who gave thousands of chances to everyone, otherwise I would have suspected something" interrupted the dead Dark Lord who was watching the proceedings that were going on for quite a sometime now.

"Be that as it may, you must forgive people Lily and it's not proper to beat them and Harry my boy may be if you forgive Severus for his deeds that could assuage your mother" intoned Dumbledore.

"Fuck you Dumbledore. I will never forgive him and if he knows what's good for him, Harry wouldn't do that," declared Lily who was now beyond furious.

"Yes, yes please…Potter forgive me, I'm sorry for what I did" pleaded Snape thinking that he has a chance now.

"No you are not you sneaky slime ball. You just want to escape your punishment" spat Lily.

"Harry, remember it is your ability to love is your greatest strength and it will only be fortified through your actions of forgiveness" interjected Dumbledore in a grandfatherly tone.

"Stop manipulating him you old coot" thundered Lily.

"Mum, may be you could go easy on him and maybe I could forgive him too" said Harry falling again into the trap of the old man.

This remark caused Albus to smirk and a relieved sigh almost escaped Snape.

"No, Harry I won't and don't be thick" hissed Lily.

"Come on, Mum I have to I have no choice. **She** already said that I will and that I am even going to name one of my -" argued Harry.

Harry's words were interrupted by the loud voice of Lily, "HARRY JAMES POTTER IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT RUINING ONE OF MY GRAND-CHILDREN'S LIFE BY NAMING HIM AFTER EITHER OF THEM I WILL BE SURE AS HELL GOING TO TAKE IT OUT ON THEM IN MANY CREATIVE AND MOST PAINFUL WAYS"

"But the epilogue…" said Harry.

"Fuck the epilogue" countered Lily.

Whatever the little colour that came into his cheeks at Harry's comments simply evaporated leaving a very pale Snape.

Ignoring this serious threat Dumbledore continued to spout out his twisted philosophy "Don't worry about what Lily said Harry. You must forgive him and eventually she will also learn her lesson"

Harry looked at Dumbledore like he was mad and asked "Didn't you just hear what my mother said; she is not going to forgive him if I forgive him and on top of that she is going to beat the shit out of him"

"It doesn't matter what the consequences of your act of forgiving. Only thing that matters is you forgiving him" insisted the greatest, wisest and most caring wizard of all-time.

By this time most of the students and some of the other people were able to get through their thick skulls what Lily just declared. Now with fiery passion they all wanted their former Potion Master to be forgiven and as such there were shouts of "Forgive, Forgive, Forgive"

Misinterpreting the crowds support Dumbledore said "Listen to them my boy, bless them, such kind souls; they all want you to forgive him and you mustn't go against their wishes. After all, it is for the Greater Good."

Now changing his tune, Snape pleaded again "Potter…please no. Don't do it, please Potter"

With a cheerful voice Lily said "Yes, yes. Go on Harry, forgive him and make my day"

"Mum -" complained Harry who knew the exact reason for the crowd's incessant shouting.

"Come on, Harry you don't have a choice now," said Lily smugly, "I better get ready those red hot pokers" she added in a whisper.

"No, no…not the pokers again, please" wailed Snape with his hands covering his arse.

Again the old fart managed to put his foot in shit as he said "See Harry even Lily seems to be learning. Just forgive him my boy."

Harry, who was now looking down, took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. After a long time he looked up and held up his hand to stop the crowd's shouting and now there was absolute silence in the Great Hall. Finally, Harry opened his mouth and looking at Snape he said "Severus Snape I forgive you"

The Hall erupted once again as Lily said "See you later sweet heart" and with a look of horror on his face Snape vanished.

Dumbledore congratulated Harry over the noise, "Well done my dear boy. Well done"

And everyone shouted "Hail Harry Potter, The Boy- Who-Forgives!"

* * *

More Author Notes:

Tell me how this chapter was. And Tell me if there are any typos and grammatical errors. I hope you enjoyed it.

The words about life lessons and horrible teachers are not mine. They are from the mouth of JKR herself (www*.accio-quote.*org / themes /snape . htm ). And she once said if she needs to tell the readers something, she lets Hermione or Dumbledore say it. (www*.accio-quote.*org /themes /hermione .htm). Even though Dumbledore didn't utter those words it is very clear from his actions or rather inaction that he firmly believes in that theory. Well if this is how JKR really feels about bullying teachers, well I sincerely hope she would never pursue a career in teaching and her children would never have to face that kind of situations as they would get zero support from their mother (If she adheres to her own philosophy anyway).


End file.
